


Taekwoon.

by milaconspires



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9735557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milaconspires/pseuds/milaconspires
Summary: Wonsik often wonders why Taekwoon always stares at him when he thinks he’s not paying attention.





	

Wonsik often wonders why Taekwoon always stares at him when he thinks he’s not paying attention. 

He also thinks about all those times Taekwoon seems like he’s about to say something to him, but in the last moment decides against it and turns around.

Wonsik is sure it’s Taekwoon, always so thoughtful, the one that leaves dinner on the microwave with Wonsik’s name on it so he doesn’t skip any more meals.

It’s also Taekwoon the one that encourages him, when all the members are talking over each other, to speak his mind and make his voice heard. Just one nod coming from Taekwoon, and Wonsik’s voice doesn’t falter anymore.

He knows it’s Taekwoon, always Taekwoon, taking care of him, noticing him, watching over him.

So when Taekwoon corners him one day, resolution painted on his soft and beautiful face, and tells him _“It’s you, Wonsik. It’s always been you”_ Wonsik feels like the last piece of the puzzle is falling into place.

That feeling that he so often just called _Taekwoon_ in his head, for lack of a better name, is catching fire and consuming him whole, morphing into something bigger, better, stronger.

 _“I don’t mind”_ , he thinks, as he closes the gap between their lips, _“This is the way things should be”._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my [tumblr](http://wontaec.tumblr.com/post/157124549480/taekwoon) as well. For cafewontaek's Stay, Little Valentine event for the confession prompt.


End file.
